


Sweet Sights

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of the Rare's Ship Me Saturdays, Mild References to Possible Public Sex, Seventies Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: When the Ministry decrees all purebloods spend some time amongst the muggles with their own wizard half-blood or muggleborn guide, Severus gets foisted onto a jilted Lucius Malfoy.Where did Severus take them to?Scarborough... and in the hottest summer UK has ever held since records began.Unbeknownst to either a certain redheaded muggleborn is also holidaying at the popular seaside resort.They have a sass battle in a candy store.





	Sweet Sights

**Author's Note:**

> John Bull is a real factory and makes candy sticks, sweets, and sells a variety of gift things - not sure how 'novelty' it was in the Seventies but as an old family run business where family STILL runs it.
> 
> Look them up, they make deliveries and are extremely good customer oriented factory and shop.

**FotR Saturday Ship Prompt:**

* * *

**Do these sunglasses say ‘I’m a movie star’ or ‘I’m hiding my dark circles because I’m perpetually tired’?”**

**Pairing: Lily Evans/Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

**SWEET SIGHTS**

“What is the problem Lucius you have been standing there like a man who realises he is not actually Zeus but Icarus,” Severus griped. The man was a menace when he was preening. “Honestly, of all the ones to be saddled with for a partner for this little experiment of the Ministry’s - I get the fop!”

They were loitering at the seaside shopping streets of Scarborough. Apparently, it was one of the best and Severus never wished to see Morecambe Bay ever again. The town did not possess fond memories of a family at rest. Rather just changing the scenery for the life goes on crap he was always told about. Severus was so deep in thoughts he did not feel Lucius prodding him in the ribs. When it was brought to attention that his sides were being assaulted Severus turned his eyes to the fop before him. He’d had handfuls of sunglasses and Severus groaned. 

Fashion advice was not his forte. No, that was Narcissa’s strength, fashion. If only she had not, at the last minute, pulled out of her marriage plans with Lucius he would not be stuck in this mess. Severus recalled observing how tears welled up in her throat as she said sorry to the assembled gathering before collecting her skirts and running out of the church, leaving everyone stunned. 

Abraxas was apoplectic considering the amount Narcissa would have added to the family vaults and the prize she’d be getting in return. The next day ran the headline: Possible Mrs Malfoy RAN Away - Guests Gasped, Mother of the Bride and Groom Wails In Despair of loss - Groom Heartbroken Storms Out of the Building.

To make matters worse a few mornings after the Daily Prophet splashed pictures of the youngest Black sister in something called a bikini in the French Riviera with a young handsome Wizard by the name of Igor Karkaroff. Therefore admitting to the entire world that her love for Lucius was a sham set-up by her parents and already wedded sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Neither were available for comment; Severus scoffed, of course neither were available. Though Bellatrix seemed a bit too content with the way things worked out.

“Why _Scarborough_ , Severus?”

“You are supposed to be in the Muggle world, doing what muggles do, later we can sneak off to Whitby and trick the goths that we are Vampires or something. Just find a pair you bloody well like and get...and he’s not listening to one word…”

Assuredly not because, who should walk by on the opposite side of the street, but two beautiful women licking ice-cream out of a cone. A small piece dropped on the sexier one’s pushed up breasts. Her light orange bikini top did nothing to hide her size. Lucius eyes travelled down her shapely body and settled on her hips. Her friend noticed the drop splodged of frozen cream on her friend’s breast, whilst the one it should have bothered waved it away as nothing important. Her friend thought otherwise. The friend then proceeded to wipe the cream onto her forefinger and placed it in front of the other’s mouth. All the men and some of the women were now watching as the sexiest one of the two wrapped her luscious lips around the other girl’s finger. They saw something and decided to walk across the road. Three shops over. It was imperative that he now find a pair. 

They watched as the girls entered the John Bull Sweet Shop or something. The colours were far too Hufflepuffian for the Slytherins to enter but now both felt they should. Especially as they are quite the tasty sight for the eyes. That’s if he could blasted see in this powerful sunlight.

“All right, Severus,” Lucius growled realising he had to pick on a timer and, for the meticulous man who weighed pros and cons on everything, this decision was not going to be comfortable. “Severus, what do you think?”

Lucius slapped a green rimmed pair with diamonte’s set in a wing over the top: “Too Rita,” Lucius mumbled in a mirror. He discarded them and picked another pair. Again another shade of green but this pair did not fit his shape at all. “Muggles cannot even…” he stopped as he found a squat rectangular pair with a silver frame and darkly tinted he put them on his face but realised he had the top of the rim in his line of sight. No, then. Shame, they were perfect, Damn!

“Bloody well pick a pair will ya,” Severus snapped. Mancunian brogue was a sign he was tired of looking at seaside tat and hoped Lucius would find a pair and be done with it. “Huge difference between a pair of sunglasses and formal robe wear.”

Lucius picked a pair he’d had dangling between his fingers and placed them on with a suave sweep of the arm and looked into the small mirror provided. They were ovular in shape, generously sized, the frame was dark emerald green, and though faintly there, silver snakes wound along the arms with just a green jewel set for the eyes. They were perfect to Severus. Before he could go to the already impatient owner of the shop Lucius stopped his friend with the most aggravating question of this whole bloody experience. All Severus wanted was to see Lily - one of the beauties that Lucius had his eye on - one Severus was determined to warn before she was startled by Lucius slightly Veela-esque charm.

“Do these sunglasses say: ‘I’m a movie star,;” Severus groaned. He knew he should not have shown Lucius pictures of all those models in fashion magazines to inspire his style in the Muggle world. “Or,” and there it is, Severus shoulders hunched up awaiting the next ludicrous point: “‘I’m hiding my dark circles because of being perpetually tired?’” Severus hung his head so he could use his hair as a foil to distract the blond for thinking his brother by heart was sniggering at this strange scenario. “I do not want to give that Diana we just observed the impression that I do not sleep. Or that I am a Vampire.”

“They will be fine,” Severus assured his friend. “Now let me see how much… £5… here you go,” the half muggle gave Lucius the correct amount.

Smirking as he watched the normally confident shopper go to the interested tiller, especially now that a choice had been made. The poncy blond swaggered his way over and sneered as he gave the man his money.

Transaction complete Lucius and Severus then went to the John Bull Store and the girls were still there. Giggling at the over-sized stick of rocks and already holding various flavours in their small hands. It was clear some of those were going to be presents. Lily also held Romney’s Kendal Mint Cake and some quirky boxes of fudge.Those were for Petunia.

“Well, hello, ladies. May I help you with carrying your purchases?”

The sexier one with hair as bright as burnished copper and autumnal leaves. eyes as glittering green as polished emeralds freshly plucked and placed  there for her only turned ghostly white as she stared at him open-mouthed in shock and wonder. Her companion, a skinny blonde who looked almost like Narcissa enough not to warrant their attention. Still, she was the one who’d had her finger sucked by the red head.

“Malfoy?!” she stammered and made it sound like an exclamation and a question at the same time.

“Miss Evans, I fear I am rendered speechless at seeing you here.”

“I must admit the same for last I understood you were mending your splintered heart,” Lily smirked, her smug attitude impressed Lucius. 

Her companion clearly did not like being ignored: “So,  _ Snivellus _ is still your little lap dog, is he?”

“At least I am not the one dating one,” Severus snarled in reply.

“I wonder, Miss Evans, if you are free tonight,” her arched eyebrow urged him to continue. “would you like to accompany me to a forbidden trip to Whitby Abbey?” Lily turned her gaze to Severus: “Oh he’s coming along too, it was his idea.”

“Lil’s don’t do it,” her friend gasped. “Please, remember who they are and what they represent.”

“I am old enough to make my own choices Marlene. I am getting tired of playing by the rules of the Ministry. I will do what I wish in the Summer hols,”

“But it’s  _ Snivellus _ , you told him yourself you would never speak to him again!”

At this Lily looked up and gazed deeply into Severus flickering gaze - jet met emerald - both pairs darkened as they looked upon the other. Lily gulped, she had never realised how pretty his eyes were. Neither did she ever think that his lips were beautifully proportioned if a bit thin, and wow the few words he’d spoken in his now elecutioned voice sent shivers down her spine. It was too hot for that. Far too hot!

“His name,” Lucius began sharply, “is Sev-er-us, three syllables and seven letters - not that hard to pronounce. If I hear that name being said in regards to him again you will find out what the son of Abraxas Malfoy can really do!”

To say Lily was startled would be 1976’s understatement of the year. That passionate defense she had neglected to give him, who was friends with Severus longer, hurt Lily to the core. In one simple statement Lucius had made Lily realise she had been a jerk and wanted her true best friend back. Her breathing went shallow. Her heart pounded seemingly punching her chest.

“All right,” she sighed. “I will meet you where the chippy is just further down at 8pm. Bring drinks, Malfoy, I cannot yet purchase such things.”

“As my Lady wishes,” Lucius clicked the heels of his roman style sandals that actually suited him. Along with his bow he also picked Lily’s hand up to his equally sensual mouth and kissed the back of her fingers. Now her heart was going in circles at 100mph. “Chippy at 8pm.”

After Lucius flashed her a smile of acknowledgement Severus also clicked his heels and bowed to the girls. Lily’s friend, Marlene, turned her nose up at it as she walked away inspecting more colourful confectionery locally made and sold. 

“By the way, Mr Malfoy,” Lily said as he was turning to walk away. “Those sunglasses makes you look like a Rock star!”

Smirking, Lucius bowed again making Lily giggle and blush at the same time.

“Lily what the hell are you thinking?” Marlene screeched moments after.

“I have orders,” Lily said.

“To have a threesome in a ruin?”

“Oh no, Marlene, my orders were much more than that!”

“What were these orders?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lily smirked as her green gaze twinkled enigmatically, “and please do not call Sev that word again.”

“Why?”

“Because it does not suit him.” Lily sighed as she also went to join the queue to purchase her various gifts for everyone. “He was my first friend, Mar - do you really want me to let go so easily?”

“No,” Marlene sighed in defeat. “So, are you going to have a threesome?”

To that Lily shrugged her shoulders: “Now that I cannot answer. But Lucius really did look gorgeous with those glasses on… think any more might exist?”

“You’re incorrigible Lil’s!” Marlene exclaimed. “Well, I hope they treat you right. I’d hate to explain to your family that you died in Whitby…”

“Honestly, Mar, you’re such a drama queen.”

Meanwhile Lucius strolled along the promenade with Severus trailing behind: “Walk with confidence, Sev, you should hold your head up high!”

“Why?”

“Because,” Lucius smirked as a couple more girls giggled as he winked at them, “we’re going to make hay whilst the sun shines.”

Severus scowled. He may have finally got a sort of date with Lily but he hated that Lucius was along for the ride. “What exactly are you planning, Lucius?”

“You’ll find out,” Lucius said rather enigmatically. 

“What is…”

“Means what it is supposed to mean,” Lucius sighed rather testily. “Now, please, let me find this ‘ _chippy_ ’...”

“What are you looking for exactly?” Severus asked. 

“A carpenter’s shop of course…”

“Um, that is not what Lily meant, Lucius.”

“No, what…”

Lucius growled when Severus jerked his thumb at a seaside fish and chip shop teeming with teenage muggles with horrible fashion sense and even worse hair cuts.

“That is what Lily meant, Lucius,” Severus hung his head down to hide the smirk behind the curtained locks. “Muggles call them chippy’s because of what they sell…”

As suspicious as ever, Lucius could not help but feel that Severus was laughing at him. Instead Lucius took harsh strides bumping into everyone he could grumbling about how inelegant muggle slang was, furious he was forced to holiday as a Muggle due to a Ministry decree, and hating everything about this trip.

Until he remembered the sunglasses and what Miss Evans had said of him being a rock star. 

Girls like rock stars... 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this one if I get the idea and can find some flippin' photographs I took whilst in the gift shop and factory to use as a cover!


End file.
